nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03
, |presenters = Bryan Rice |host = |vote = 100% SMS and telephone voting |entries = 8 |winner = |prev = 02 |next = 04 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03 will be the third edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 7. Information DR decided to keep the format of the second edition as it seemed to be successful. However, it was decided that there will be two artists competing in the duels instead of eight different. Venue The Gigantium, in Aalborg, Denmark, is a large, rentable faire building, which hosts a large variety of concerts, markets and exhibitions, among other things. It has a capacity of 5,000 people, for concerts, the capacity is 8,500 people. The arena is being considered as the venue for the 2014 Miss Earth Pageant. The main use of the arena is sport, and it is home to the Danish Handball League club Aalborg Håndbold and the elite Ice Hockey team Aalborg Pirates. The ice hockey club AaB Ishockey also play their matches in an ice arena connected to the original Gigantium arena. AaB Ishockey is the amateur club having the license for professional ice hockey being used by Aalborg Pirates. Artist selection It was revealed by the Danish broadcaster that the artist will probably be internally selected with 8 songs by the artist competing in the duels. It was also revealed that the artist will most likely be one of the artists that have previously represented the country. On 6 December, the broadcaster opened a poll to decide which artist will represent the country in the seventh edition. The artists were: *Medina *Electric Lady Lab *Aura Dione *Amaranthe Two weeks later, on 23 December, the broadcaster announced that Aura Dione and Medina will compete in the duels to represent the country in the seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest. 'Songs announcement' For the first time, DR decided to follow the format of the most national selections in North Vision; each song will be announced one by one starting from 1 January 2014. The first four songs will be in the Duels Medina, performed by Medina and the last four songs will be in the Duels Aura, performed by Aura Dione. Duels It was originally planned by DR to have one artist competing in the duels. However, it was later decided to have two artists in the duels. They will be competing against themselves in the quarter and semi-finals and in the final, the two selected songs from each artists will fight to represent the country. The duels will start during the grand final of the sixth edition. Duels ''Medina'' DR started revealing the songs of the Duels Medina ''on 1 January 2014. The last song of the Duels was revealed on 4 January 2014. In the quarter-finals, "Ensom" and "Har du glemt" won the Duels Medina and qualified to the semi-finals to compete against. '''Duels ''Aura' DR started revealing the songs of the Duels ''Aura ''on 5 January 2014. The last song of the Duels was revealed on 8 January 2014. In the quarter-finals, "In Love with the World" and "Friends" won the Duels Aura and qualified to the semi-finals to compete against. 'Results' Voting Each voter had 200 points to give to the two songs competing in the duel. However they couldn't give the same number of points to the songs (100-100) or zero points to one song. In the final duel, instead of 200 points, each voter had 300 points with the same rules as in the previous duels. '''Voters' Voting grids Quarter-finals : Duel 1 : Duel 2 : Duel 3 : Duel 4 'Semi-finals' : Duel 1 : Duel 2 'Final' : Duel 1 See also *Dansk Melodi Grand Prix *Denmark *North Vision Song Contest 7 External links *Announcement thread *Duels thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix